The new cultivar, Aeonium ‘Fiesta’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as a naturally occurring, branch, mutation in an existing population of the unpatented unnamed, Aeonium cultivar referred to as Aeonium ‘#13’. The parent variety is the product product of a planned breeding program in a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. conducted by inventor, Renee O'Connell. Aeonium ‘Fiesta’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in April of 2011, in a block of motherstock of Aeonium ‘#13’ at a commercial greenhouse in Vista. Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Fiesta’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative cuttings in May of 2011. ‘Fiesta’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.